Happiness Blocks
by AppleBagel
Summary: Even when he was five years old, Matt was anti-social and had trouble making friends. But then this weirdo white-haired kid started giving him building blocks. . . . (2p!PruCan as little kids. Written by Apple. Cover image by OtherworldlyArtist.)
1. Happiness Blocks fix all!

Who's who?

Matt – 2p! Canada, Akbar – 2p! Prussia

Olivia – 2p! Nyo! England, Oliver – 2p!England

The Three Men with Akbar – His Fathers, R.K., Bowtie, and Big Guy. Yes, those are their names :D

** ~OoOoO~**

Kindergarten can be frustrating when you're ignored so easily. It's boring to play by yourself. Matt didn't even bother trying to get the other kids to play with him anymore. Instead, he pouted in the corner.

Today, however, his pouting was interrupted by someone shoving a building block under his nose.

Looking up, he saw the culprit was a little boy with a huge grin. He had bright blue eyes and long white hair that stuck out in all directions.

He looked like a real weirdo to Matt.

The boy waved the block in front of Matt's face.

"Hey! You look sad!" He stated, rather loudly.

Miss Olivia, the pink-haired teacher, shushed them a bit, with a call of "Inside voices!", and then looked back to the kids she was reading to.

Matt's pout furthered. "I'm fine!" He shot back.

"My name's Akbar, who are you?" The other asked, completely ignoring Matt's words.

". . . Matt. . . ." He responded, looking down.

Akbar started waving the block back and forth in front of Matt again. "You still look sad, Matt. Play with the block! It'll make you happy!"

Glaring, Matt snatched the block away and then chucked it at Akbar's head, hitting him in the temple.

"Leave me alone!"

"Matthew! Apologize!" Miss Olivia gasped, putting a hand over her heart.

Matt huffed. "Sorry, Miss Olivia. Sorry, Akbar," He said begrudgingly.

Miss Olivia nodded, turning away. Akbar, on the other hand, stood up and walked away.

Matt returned to pouting. Now he felt bad. The first time someone was trying to be nice and he was mean in return. . . He pulled his knees to his chest, curling up into a little ball of regret.

Suddenly, a huge pile of multi-colored blocks rained down on him. After the downpour stopped, Matt looked up to find Akbar grinning widely at him.

"You seemed extra sad, so more blocks!" The other boy declared, plopping down across from Matt.

Matt blinked at Akbar, highly confused. Akbar was just smiling, building a castle out of the colorful blocks.

Slowly, Matt joined Akbar in the building, making little houses around the castle.

When they were finished, Akbar clapped and laughed.

"Our kingdom is finished! And we're the brave knights that protect it!" He said proudly.

Matt gave him a confused look. "We're the knights?"

"Yup! We are!"

**oOo Time Skip oOo**

At the end of the day, all the kids went home with their respective parents. But Matt and Akbar lingered just for a bit, having to put all the blocks away. They walked out of the building together, looking around for their families.

When Akbar saw his fathers, he jumped up, pointing in their direction.

"Matt! Look! That's my family!" He grinned, grabbing Matt's shoulder and shaking him.

"Congrats," Matt stuck his tongue out.

"They're awesome! But now I have to go home. . . You can't be with me at home. . ." Akbar thought aloud, rubbing the top of his head.

Matt pulled a sour face. "I have to go home, too, dummy. And if you keep me here any longer I'll get in trouble."

"Uh huh. . ." Akbar nodded. Then, without warning, he pulled Matt into a tight hug, squishing the blonde till he could barely breathe.

Matt's entire face turned red. "G-Get off me!" He squirmed, knowing full well his family was watching them.

Akbar giggled, letting go like he was asked. "See ya tomorrow, Mattie!" He called, running off towards his parents.

"Don't call me Mattie!" Matt yelled after him, still blushing madly. Stomping over to his own parents, he only greeted them with an angry snort.

"Looks like _someone_ made a friend today~!" Matt's "mother", Oliver, chirped, pinching his son's cheek.

"I did not!"

Matt turned to look over where Akbar was, and saw him being thrown up into the air by a blonde man making kissy faces. Distantly, he could hear a baby voice repeating, "Did you make a friend~? Did you make a friend~?" and squeals and giggles coming from Akbar.

Two brunette men, one taller than the other, stood next to them. One was laughing, the other seemed unamused.

Akbar's family seemed even weirder than Akbar. . .

**A/N: Akbar's parents are the Teutonic Trio my friend designed. They raised Akbar. Also they are perFECT. OT3 man, OT3~! I love them so much, and none of you even **_**know they exxxxsssssiiiiiissssstttt. **_

**But yeah, yeah, kiddie 2p!PruCan, cute stuff whateves. **

**HOT KNIGHT THREESOME SHIP, GUYS! **


	2. The Minivan from Hell

Who's who? Update:

Alfie – 2p! America

"Guess what, Mattie!?"

"I told you to stop calling me Mattie!" Matt shot at Akbar, slamming his red crayon on the table.

Akbar laughed, rocking back and forth before plopping in the plastic chair next to Matt. Grabbing his own paper and crayons, Akbar started coloring, ignoring Matt's demand.

"My awesome dads told me you can come over tomorrow! They also mentioned something about getting permissission . . . per- permishon. . . Something from your parents, but whatever!" Akbar grinned like a maniac, never looking up from his drawing.

"You mean _permission_?" Matt asked, much more advanced in speaking and vocabulary.

"Yeah, that!" Akbar looked up at Matt, just to smile. "So you're gonna come over, right!?"

Matt stayed quiet, pouting. "Fine," He finally responded, glaring.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY~!" The white-haired boy squealed at the top of his lungs, glomping Matt to the floor.

Miss Olivia shushed them, giving them the evil eye. They had been pushing her nerves lately.

Akbar sat up, still sitting on Matt. Squishing the other's cheeks, he continued to make happy noises.

"Get off of meeeeeeeeeeeee." Matt groaned, shoving the other away.

Akbar continued giggling, but returned to his drawing.

"Look, Mattie! I drew-"

"Okay, listen. You won't call me James, but no one does so it's cool. I can deal with Matt. But call me Mattie one more time and I will _end you_!" Matt glared, climbing back onto his chair.

"Ja, Ja, whatever! I'm a knight like my Vattis, I can take you~! But look! I drew you a bear! You like those things, right!? And there's a crow on its head! That's my favorite animal!" Akbar bounced.

Matt could feel the red burn on his cheeks. He slowly took the offered drawing from the silverette. Akbar laughed like a mad man, starting a new drawing as Matt mumbled his thanks.

**oOo Time Skip oOo**

"Hey Matti- Matt! That's your father, right!?" Akbar pointed at a pink-haired man waiting by a potted tree with a brunette boy.

"One of them. . ." Matt grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Go ask him if you can come over! Go!" Akbar pushed, jumping up and down. "I don't know why, but we need his okay! So go!"

"No! Alfie would never stop teasing me if he found out about that!" Matt responded, a little appalled looking.

"Then I will! Hey, Matt's dad!" Akbar yelled, running over to where the man stood.

Oliver blinked, staring wide-eyed at the little white-haired boy, jabbing his finger up at him.

"Hello?" Oliver replied, confusion evident in his voice.

"You'll let Matt hang with me, right? I want him to come to my house tomorrow!" Akbar told, placing his hands on his hips.

"Ah . . . Alright?" Oliver answered, still a bit boggled.

"Awesome! CAN HE SLEEP OVER, TOO!?" Akbar suddenly screamed, excited.

Oliver jolted, surprised by the sudden raise in volume. Matt screeched, running up to Akbar and smacking the back of his head.

"Ha-ha~! Matt's got a boyfriend~!" The brunette boy teased, sticking out his tongue.

"Shut up!" Matt snapped, running over to hit his brother.

Alfie snickered, running away from Matt as the blonde chased him around.

"So can he?" Akbar asked Oliver, not fazed by the situation.

"Uh. . . Sure. . ." Oliver responded, before running to catch his boys.

"Awesome!" Akbar cheered, sprinting over to his own fathers.

**oOo Time Skip oOo**

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaattttttttttt! You're coming with me today!" Akbar squealed, hug-attacking his Canadian friend.

Matt made a disgruntled noise, attempting to push Akbar away.

"C'mon, my dads are just over there!" Akbar attempted to pull Matt towards the group of three men waiting for them. Matt allowed himself to be dragged towards Akbar's family, not even caring anymore.

"Bowtie! R.K.! Big Guy! Lookie! This is my friend!" The silverette shoved Matt forward.

Matt turned red, not liking being in the spotlight. He wasn't used to it, it made him uncomfortable.

"Hi," Matt said, not knowing what to say at all.

There was a moment of silence, awkwardness abound. Then, the blonde one suddenly dropped down to Matt's level, making exaggerated hand movements.

"So where do you wanna go first, kiddo~? Wanna go to the arcade? Wanna go play putt-putt? Wanna go to a movie? Wanna-"

The blonde man was cut off by the shorter of the two brunettes smacking him. "We're not doing that," He glared.

Akbar pouted. "Awww . . . R.K., you're so boring!" The little boy crossed his arms, turning away.

"Why don't we pick up some ice cream on the way home?" the really, _really _big guy suggested. Matt kinda assumed that one was Big Guy. . .

"Awesome! _Pllleeeaaassseee_, R.K.!?" Akbar pleaded, giving the puppy eyes. He even went so far as to make his eyes water.

"Fine, Fine, Fine," R.K. shook his head, turning to walk towards their minivan.

The big one swooped up Akbar, placing him on his shoulders. They did this every day, as one of Akbar's attempts at flying. As the tall man turned to sprint, Akbar started waving his arms crazily.

"Big Guy! No! You forgot Matt! Don't forget him!" Akbar commanded, tapping the top of Big Guy's head.

Matt was shocked, to say the least. He was pretty used to getting ignored or left behind. He never expected this hyper-active weirdo with the attention span of a gnat to remember him, of all people.

He remained completely dumbfounded as the blonde man raced over to Matt, picked him up and _threw him _over to Big Guy.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Matt screeched, even though Big Guy had safely caught him.

The blonde adult laughed and flipped his hair. "No, I'm Bowtie~!"

Matt's face dropped to a look that clearly read "Oh my _god_" as Bowtie gestured to the light pink ribbon in his hair.

Bowtie then proceeded to swan dive through the passenger window of the minivan, yelling for R.K. to "DRIVE, MAN, DRIVE!"

There was a brief moment of loud arguing before their ride left, the tires squealing out of the parking lot.

Matt stared on in horror, while Akbar just laughed and clapped. Big Guy was smiling, placing Matt on his left shoulder, across from Akbar.

All Matt could do was blink when the minivan from _hell _returned, Bowtie leaning calmly out the window, smirking.

"Hello, I'll be your tour guide on this fine trip to our house~ Please enter~" Bowtie chimed.

Matt did not believe for one second he was going to make it to their house.

**A/N: Well. Akbar's family is crazy. Matt's gonna lose his mind. . . And yeah! That's the Teutonic trio for ya! =D **


End file.
